epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Gandalf
Gandalf battled Dumbledore in Gandalf vs Dumbledore. Throughout his first verse, he was in the form of Gandalf the White, but during Dumbledore's first verse, he was turned into Gandalf the Grey. He also made a cameo appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on both occasions. Information on the rapper Gandalf is a fictional wizard from author J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth fantasy novels The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. He is a Maia, one of the spirits that descended to Arda to help the Valar shape the World. His Maia name is Olórin, but the men of Middle-earth commonly called him as Gandalf. He is a member of the wizard-order known as Istari, who took the form of Men, but had greater physical and mental magic power than the Men. When the shadows of the dark realm of Mordor began to spread across the whole of Middle-earth during the events of The Hobbit, Gandalf journeyed to find allies to aid him in his quest to halt evil's advance. He recruited the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins, as a thief, and a company of Dwarves set on reclaiming their homeland in Erebor. Within the Lonely Mountain would be found the Arkenstone, an object of immense power. Along the way, Gandalf assisted the Dwarves in defeating the dragon Smaug, then aligned himself with all races of Middle-earth for their first great battle against the dark armies of Orcs bent on reviving Sauron, a corrupt ainu slain in times long past at the hands of Men. Bilbo passed Sauron's last artifact, the Ring of Power, to his nephew Frodo, at which time Gandalf became part of the Fellowship of the Ring as their unofficial leader. In The Lord of the Rings, he appears initially as Gandalf the Grey, but is brought back from death after his fight with a Balrog as Gandalf the White to aid the peoples of Middle-earth anew in the War of the Ring. In Peter Jackson's film adaptations of The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, he is portrayed by Sir Ian McKellen. ERBoH Bio Greetings. For I am the wizard Gandalf the Grey, leader of the order of the Istari. It was I who was given the first ring, Narya (the Ring of Fire, for you mortals), which has the power to inspire hope and gives resistance to the weariness of time. I live in Middle Earth among the Hobbits with my horse, Shadowfax. A horse so fearless and fast that no one could ride, but I. I walk using a staff, but it is more powerful that you may think. It served me well in my two day battle against a Balrog after falling from the Bridge of Khazad-dum (which I broke with my staff). That is, until I died in the battle. Yet, have no fear! I returned an even more powerful wizard as Gandalf the White! I went on to help stop the corrupt wizards from using the power of the ring for evil and defend the people of Middle Earth during the War of the Ring. To be honest, Frodo, Sam and Gollum actually did most of the hard work, but I'm a wizard! Appearance in the battle (cameo) 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' Gandalf the Grey dances next to EpicLLOYD during the line, "I'll slaughter your water color unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast." Lyrics 'Verse 1:' You shall not pass! I rap fast like Shadowfax! Tom Riddle me this, you bitch: how's your little wand gonna beat my staff? I leave mics in flames, torched by Gandalf! Touch mine, Dumbledore, and scorch your other hand off! You fool, you got Snaped! You're not a real fighter! Death makes you die; it just makes my brights brighter! Your ass is like Gringotts: everyone makes a deposit! We all know you've more than a boggart in your closet! 'Verse 2:' Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! I don't give a Fawkes about your Order of Phoenix! I'll tie a new knot in your beard with your wrinkly balls, For I am the one rapper to rule them all! Trivia *Gandalf was EpicLLOYD's first character to use the heroin joke in a behind the scenes video. **A photo of him with only the beard is used at the joke's "funeral" in the behind the scenes video for Rick Grimes vs Walter White. The same photo also made an appearance in Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine. *He is the first rapper to change forms. *He is the first fictional ERB character whose creator is portrayed in another ERB, as well as the first fictional character to appear in ERB before their creator. **He was mentioned in a scrapped lyric for that battle. *He is the first fictional character to be portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Gandalf vs Dumbledore Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:EpicLLOYD